


Imposters

by Silaekkris



Series: Loki [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Loki, BAMF Sigyn, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), F/M, Frigga is a Good Mom, Genderfluid Loki, Good Loki, I also despise Infinity War so it never happened, I despise Thanos, I got this idea at 2 AM, I'm still not decided if Sig and the kids will show or not, Its not published yet, Kinda inspired by another fic, Loki Is Not Evil, Loki and Sig may be a bit OOC because their characterizations are from a personal 'Verse, Loki and Sigyn are from a personal 'Verse that I'm working on, Loki is dramatic, Loki was innocent, Loki wasn't the bad guy in The Avengers, Loki-centric, Not Post Avengers (2012) Compliant, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Odin (Marvel)'s Good Parenting, Post-Avengers (2012), Reviews give me life, She wasn't the best, The Author loves him anyways, The OMC is a chitauri bastard, These tags kinda spoil it but whatever, and adding other characters, and handling it in a different way, and they haven't updated in quite a while, but im going into more detail, but she tried ok, constructive criticism is welcome, i just need to get it out of my head, no hate please, seriously this isn't my work, so uh, still fixing everything up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-13 20:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silaekkris/pseuds/Silaekkris
Summary: The trial of Loki "Odinson"In which a truth is revealed, Loki is a badass, and the Avengers (and Asgard) are confused.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stupid Chitauri Soldiers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9443582) by [LokiWazInnocent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiWazInnocent/pseuds/LokiWazInnocent). 



> Basically, I want a different ending of the Avengers movie. I am quite late to the fandom, so forgive my ignorance. In case you are wondering, yes, this fiction is quite similar to "Stupid Chitauri Soldiers" by LokiWazInnocent. The original idea was inspired by that, yes, but I have a bit of a different spin on it. Read the tags, if you wish. That said, this is fanfiction and I do not own anything at all. Criticism would be delightful (please no flames), given that I am a young writer just starting out. 
> 
> Thanks a bunch! ~ ShipAddicted

“Loki Laufeyson. You have been deemed guilty of treason, attempted genocide, patricide attempted regicide and a failed invasion towards a realm under the protection of Asgard. Do you have any final words before your punishment?”

The throne room of Asgard was silent, all waiting with bated breath after the Allfather’s declaration. A guard removed the muzzle from Loki’s face.

 The Avengers tensed, waiting for their foe to spew excuses and lies, trying to justify the invasion of their planet and the slaughter of their people. The people of Asgard watched the fallen prince in disgust, remembering all the times that the Liesmith wormed his way out of trouble. Thor watched sadly, waiting for the demon his sweet brother had become to rear its head.

Loki glared at the Allfather, defiance radiating in his eyes. After a tense moment, he spoke:

 “Tell me Allfather, do you regret it? Regret bringing the Jotun runt to your _beloved_ Asgard, only for it to turn into the monster it seemingly was? That genocide charge- hah! I would have done all of you a _favor!_ You call it genocide? I call it _pest control_.”

 Many in the audience, Avengers included, were close to being sick. This man- no, not a _man_ \- this _beast_ , was talking about wiping out a race of sentient, living beings as if it were a casual game.

 But then Loki turned towards Thor and their attentions were once again drawn towards the prisoner.

 “You know, when I said I wasn’t your brother, I was being truthful.”

 “ _No_ Lok-”

 A burst of green light cut off the Thunderer’s sentence.

 “Well, well, well. I finally found you.” Came a smooth, somewhat familiar voice from the back of the throne room. “Do you have any idea how long I have looked for you, scum?”

 

Loki whirled around, glaring at the being who had appeared in the throne room.

“ _You.”_ The word was harsh and cold, hatred bleeding through his voice as his eyes flash a frozen blue.

 

The Avengers, Thor and the rest of the witnesses had watched this exchange in confusion. The being was wearing dark trousers, a pale green shirt, and an emerald cloak, hiding his features from view. It dipped its head in acknowledgment of Loki’s proclamation.

 “Me.” It agreed. “I must warn you, now that I have finally found you, not even your master can save you now.” The tone in which the being spoke had gone from smooth to deadly in an instant. “There will be no realm, no barren moon, no _crevice_ where I won’t find you.”

 Loki laughed, a cold, _mad_ sound that sent chills to the whole room.

 

“Ah princeling, you always were entertaining. You speak of my master, and yet? Was he not yours as well? He tried, oh how he _tried_ , to convince you of the right path. But alas, you left him. Left _us_ when we were the ones to save you.”

 “Master?” whispered Tony with a curious glance at Bruce.

 The cloaked figure stepped forward, stalking towards Loki. Thor stepped up in front of his not-brother, raising his hammer threateningly.

“Who are you?” he asked. The figure stopped a few feet in front of the princes, the glint of a knife visible from the folds of his cloak.

 

“Who am _I?_ Why brother dearest, do you truly forget me so easily?” Thor reeled back, glaring at the being.

 “I have one brother, foul creature. He stands in chains, going on trial for his atrocious crimes.” The crown prince of Asgard spat.

 The figure raised to pale arms to its hood, slowly pulling it down. Shocked and horrified gasps rang throughout the room.

 

“Really?” asked the second Loki.


	2. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just who is the second Loki? All will be revealed...

A myriad of exclamations exploded throughout the hall. 

“SILENCE!” Bellowed the Allfather, banging Gugnir once on the marble floor, it’s echo sounding throughout the room. Guards surrounded the newcomer, their spears at the ready. Who just shrugged, rolled his shoulders a bit and gripped his gleaming dagger tighter. 

“Who are you! Why do you trespass in our sacred halls?” Questioned the Allfather, staring at Loki (the second one, the newcomer). The one in question gave a shallow, mocking bow and stood. Looking past Thor, and staring straight into Odin’s eye.

“I believe that is quite obvious, no? I am Loki Laufeyjarson, prince of Jotunheim, brother of Helblindi and Bleistr. Mage, Sorcerer, Trickster. The embodiment of Chaos… Must I truly continue Allfather?

Worry not, Allfather, your plans can remain untainted by my  _ monstrous _ influence. I simply have a bit of business to attend to, and then I shall be on my way, and hopefully will never lay eyes on any of you again. Let me kill this being, and we will have no quarrel.” 

The reactions to his speech were varied, Odin looked both skeptical and thoughtful, the first Loki was sneering, Frigga looked close to tears and Thor-

Thor was furious. 

Someone had the gall to call his brother Laufeyjarson? Evil though he may be, Loki was a son of Odin! It was bad enough that the Allfather had called him Laufeyson, but that was simply to teach the dark Prince a lesson. 

None other than the Allfather may do so!

To even consider the offer of this, this  _ imposter _ was disgraceful! Blasphemy! Thor’s hand moved towards Mjolnir threateningly. 

“Loki is a son of Odin. Cease your lies, imposter!” A small snort came from Loki behind him. The attention of the audience fell to him, as he stood from his kneeling position, chains clanking. 

“ _ I have tried to tell you, Odinson. I am no son of Odin.”  _ This voice did  _ not _ belong to Loki. “ _ I am Zon of the Chitauri.” _

Loki-no,  _ not _ Loki- raised one shackled hand and pressed it into a fist. As he did, black smoke poured from the closed hand, washing over not-Loki. 

When the smoke subsided, there was only one Loki. Who was holding a dagger.

“W-what?” asked a confused Thor.

Where the not-Loki had been, stood a Chitauri mage, similar to the ones from the Battle of New York, wrapped in chains.  _ Zon, _ it had called itself. 

Zon stepped past Thor, ignoring the guards as they raised their spears in warning. The Chitauri loomed over Loki, ignoring the dagger, ignoring their audience.

 

“ _ I speak for the Master, Laufeyjarson. You will pay for your insubordination. Betraying your rightful leader was not in your best interests. The Other has waited a long time to capture you. We will find you. There are so many of us, everywhere, always waiting, watching. You think you know pain? He will make you beg for something as sweet as pain. That is his bargain, giant  _ scum _. _ ” Zon sneered the last words, disgust plain in its features. 

Loki had, to his credit, not flinched back or even shrunk back a bit, was glaring unflinchingly at the Chitauri. The dagger in his right hand glowed a soft green for a moment, which was mostly unnoticed by the others. Natasha Romanoff, on the other hand, watched the proceedings with narrowed eyes. 

In one move, almost too fast to see, Loki wrenched his arm upwards, thrusting the dagger into Zon’s neck, and dragged it sideways. Zon crumpled, dying, to the ground. Black blood pooled under the soldier, and a Loki himself was drenched in blood. Loki crouched down and spoke impassively to the fallen mage. 

“My dear Thanos. I must admit, I’m a bit flattered. Staging an entire invasion just to draw me out? Nevertheless, I am Loki known as Loptr. None control me. I am the chaos, the change of worlds. I am fated to start Ragnarok, to destroy this universe as we know it. I bow to none. I have no master. I am fire, and ice, and the raging winds. Next time? Send a smarter goon.” 

 

The Chitauri, who had been straining a bit to lift its head, slumped back, the light draining from Zon’s eyes. Wiping his hand on his trousers, Loki stood, completely nonchalantly. He looked impassively at the gaping citizens, the crying Frigga (though if something softened imperceptibly in his gaze when he looked at her, it must have been a trick of the light), the confused Thor, and the Avengers, who were in a state of disarray in themselves. 

“Not that this hasn’t been… interesting, I really do have better things to do.”

That seemed to shock Thor out of his stupor.

 

“Wait!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... So chapter two is up. Reviews, comments, questions? 
> 
> If anyone is confused as to why Loki calls himself Laufeyjarson, yet Odin calls him Laufeyson, it is because Odin (and Asgard) are ignorant to Jotun traditions, and would have no way of knowing that Jotuns don't have conventional genders. In this fic, I have Loki as Genderfluid, because a) it's another one of his "deviances" in the eyes of Asgard that will be touched on later b) GOD OF CHANGE c) it's canon in the comics.
> 
> I am not Genderfluid, so please, tell me if there is any way that I am offending someone or if I can make it more realistic. 
> 
> My Loki usually goes by He/Him but does have She/Her days.
> 
> Also, in this chapter, Loki has that long, dramatic speech that was really fun to write. Hehe. Thoughts?  
> Tune in next time for an (interesting) conversation.  
> ~ShipAddicted


End file.
